1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medicinal ointments, and particularly to a medicinal ointment for healing burns and wounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Appropriate treatment of burns is necessary to minimize pain, avoid infection, and promote healing. Minor burns are typically treated with conventional drugs, including antiphlogistics, antiseptics or analgesics, to mitigate inflammation, prevent infection or relieve pain or discomfort of patients. More severe burns, however, cannot adequately be treated with conventional drugs alone. Severe burns, such as deep secondary and third degree burns, invade dermal and subcutaneous tissues, resulting in destruction of most of the follicles and sebaceous glands. Obvious scars appear after healing and usually affect function and outward appearance. As such, patients with deep secondary and third degree burns suffer greatly for an extended period, and often need skin grafts, in addition to conventional drugs.
Thus, an ointment for healing burns and wounds that may effectively treat burns of varying degrees of severity, is desired.